Emily Lang
An OC that is a prototype of Conner Kent that gets raised by Lana Lang. Personality Emily has a similar personality to the original clone, though with a moral core that she holds close. She cares deeply for Lana as both a mother and a sister, possessing the original Emily's memories. She is also excitable when it comes to her abilities and a love of playing. Powers and Abilities Thanks to being a prototype of Conner Kent, Emily has several of the same abilities as Conner and Clark with the potential to develop more as she's still very young. Weaknesses Due to the Kryptonian DNA inside of her, she's vulnerable to Kryptonite, falling unconscious from a single rock. History Conner Kent Secrets of Betrayal Emily was created as a prototype for LX-15 during Lex's attempts to harvest clones in order to heal himself, utilizing Clark's blood and DNA from Emily Dinsmore. Shortly after Lex's return, Emily began forgetting things until she suddenly developed super strength and recovering her memories. Around the time Conner took Bizarro off of Mars, Emily developed superspeed and escaped the room she was kept in at Cadmus, arriving at the Kent Farm to look for Lana, having checked with the new residents of Lana's old house. Emily then thanked Conner Kent for calling her cute before pointing out that he has a foul mouth. Clark then left to call Lana as Emily talked with Conner, quickly working out that Conner and Clark are brothers as well as realizing that Conner is a clone. Emily then revealed herself as a clone and simply said she was the third one after the original clone and the real Emily. She then asked if there were any bunnies or chickens on the farm before Conner brought a Kryptonian puppy, Krypto, to meet her. The two then quickly began playing. Once Lana arrived, Conner brought Emily to Conner as she excitedly sped up and hugged her. Emily then explained how Lex made her, and how she escaped. She then apologized for what the first clone did before Lana comforted her. Emily then stayed with Clark and Lois while Lana and Conner went to investigate the old Dinsmore house. Emily then asks if Krypto could do anything, with Lois showing how she'd trained Krypto to grab a soda from the fridge when she tells him to fetch. Prototype After Lana came back, Emily was skipping around singing Ring Around the Rosie as Lana looked on worriedly. Emily then asked why Lana was so scared and said how the last thing she remembered from the original Emily was when she hoped it wouldn't rain on the day she played with Lana. Learning that it did rain, and Lana slipped and fell into the river as Emily lept in and swam after her, encouraging her to make it before she ended up drowning. As Lana broke down, Emily hugged her, assuring Lana that she had saved her and had no regrets. The two then played together like a mother and daughter. When Alex was watching video footage, he learned that while Emily was at LexCorp, Emily didn't like Lex and wanted to see Lana. When Lex left, Emily lifted up the bed to get a pet rabbit she named Bugsy. Back at the farm, Emily asked if Tess was sad and introduced herself as Emily, causing Tess to faint. Emily quickly picked up that Krypto liked Tess. She then explained to Tess how Lex had made her. She then began playing fetch with Krypto until she yawned, with Lana telling Emily to go to bed, which she did, saying good night to Tess, knowing she was Lex's sister. She then explained that she heard Lex call Tess his sister during the mess with Apokolips due to super hearing as she was in her old room at LexCorp. While Emily was sleeping, she ended up kidnapped by men working for Lionel Luthor. Family In a PreClox lab, Emily sat in a recreation of Emily's room, wearing a Blue Kryptonite necklace to stop them from rushing off. When Lionel Luthor came in, Emily remarked that she didn't like him. When Lionel presents Emily with a bunny she had at LexCorp she calls Bugsy, she's momentarily happy before asking about Lana. When Lionel says that he and Mrs. Dinsmore will take very good care of you and Lena before leaving, Emily fearfully sits on the bed with Bugsy. When Emily heard an argument outside, she led Bugsy outside where Lana was talking with Mrs. Dinsmore. Emily happily called out to Lana and Mrs. Dinsmore, resulting in her getting hugged by Mrs. Dinsmore. When Mrs. Dinsmore said that she'd keep Emily safe from Lana, Emily pointed out that Lana was her friend. She also disagrees that Lana let her die by reminding her how the current was too strong for Emily by the time Lana was safe. When it begins to become clear that Mrs. Dinsmore is actually first Emily clone, Emily goes to Lana, proclaiming it to her. When the original clone dies from clone degeneration stopping her heart, Emily pitied her. Emily then happily met up with Superman and Superboy. Emily then explained how the first clone had gotten confused and kidnapped her and Lena. When Superman suggested going home and celebrating, Emily asked if Bugsy could come, which Superman was happy to comply with. At the farm, Emily meets Alex, recognizing his and Conner's brotherly connection. When Lana asks if Emily would like to live with her, Emily agrees as soon as she is sure they'll still be best friends. Emily then heads off with Lana, her new family. Emily Almost a year after first meeting Conner, Emily had begun developing her ability to fly and was brought to the Kent Farm for Conner to teach her. When Lana and Conner came to the barn to see her, Emily eagerly picked up a tractor to show how strong she was, being like Clark. She was then excited when Conner told her that he'd teach her how to fly as she immediately began floating in the air. She was then brought down by Conner. After telling Conner how Lana is very protective of her, and learning that Conner needed to see her land to figure out her problem, which Emily was happy to do. She then floated up and flopped back down. She then learned from Conner not to over think aspects of flying and managed to land perfectly. She then began practicing and before long was zooming around like an expert before going to Lana. She then exclaimed how she could fly as she zoomed around Lana. When Lana sadly headed off, Emily was confused. While Lana was gone, Emily helped Conner and Clark give birth to a calf. She then went to the farm with Conner where Lana was. She then excitedly explained how she'd helped a cow give birth, with Lana brushing her off due to being infected by Red Kryptonite thanks to her suit. She then kissed Conner, infecting him with Red Kryptonite, and the two sped off, much to Emily's confusion. Emily then explained to Clark and Lois what had happened and insisted on helping the two out. Emily then agreed to stay close to Lois for safety. Once Conner and Lana were cured, Emily explained how Lana had tried to seduce Conner. Emily then asked Lana what a cradle robber was, not getting an answer. Back at the farm, Emily agreed with Conner that Lana's soul mate could be right around the corner. Emily then assured Lana that she was comfortable before the two sped back to Edge City. Emily Returns A year after mastering her ability to fly, Emily was taken to the farm by Lois while Lana visited Nell in Metropolis. Emily then explained why she was visiting and said she was just interested in hanging out. Emily then happily greeted Krypto as he jumped on her and licked her face before Tess and Alex arrived. Emily then greeted Tess. Emily then told Tess how she was strong enough to lift cars and asked Tess if she'd like to see it, settling for showing Alex. At the Mansion with the others, Emily was excited to see Krypto snap the bone of a drumstick in half. Emily then explained to Tess that Bugsy had passed away, not too upset as he died of old age. She then told Conner that she and Lana didn't think they had the time to get another rabbit. Emily then calls Conner cool for when he saved the bridge and Martha as Superboy. She then asked if Conner was still going to be Superboy after college and questioned his decision to call himself Scion, retracting that name when she learns it means descendants. When Emily yawns at eight, she asks to hear a story first as she happily listens to the story of Hercules. By the end of the story, Emily is sleeping on Tess' bed. She's then sped home in the arms of Lana. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan Cross accidentally brushed up against Lana Lang, he saw a vision of a second Emily clone of about eight coming between Lana and the original, now elderly, Emily clone. She insists that Lana's her friend as she consents to the current that killed the original being too strong and calls Lana a superhero. Emily then recognizes that the one who she thought was her mother was actually the first clone. She then mourns her first clone as it died of clone degeneration. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 3 Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 5 Category:Conner Kent Volume 7 Category:Conner Kent Part 10 Category:Conner Kent Part 11 Category:Conner Kent Part 14 Category:Conner Kent Part 20 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Clones Category:House of El Category:Langs Category:Dinsmores Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'2"